nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Karol Capel
About Karol Karol is a jolly, cheery and a defensive friend, meaning he'll do almost anything to cheer up or protect his friends. He's a skilled warrior, especially with his hammer and his bag, nothing is impossible! And after a while, he found a new best friend, his name is Aero Foxx and they get along pretty well, and even though Aero's bedroom door is mostly broken down by Karol, and Aero steals his pie, they still forgive each other right away. Aero and Karol Aero Foxx and Karol are very good friends. They met on the street and Karol let Aero have some of his pie. They have been on many quests together, especially in the Timeline. They infiltrated the Nebula squadron base together. Karol's Past Karol is a young, jolly kid who wanted to be a man a bit too early. When he was 8 he said " Hammer's are a MAN'S best friend" thats where his Skills for the Hammer shines. One day, when he was exploring the forest to practice his hammer, he suddenly heard a scream, rushing to that scream, a man trembling in fear on a big bear right infront of him Without delay, he grabs his hammer and hits the bear on the stomache, sending the bear flying The man was surprised on his skills on the hammer. After that Incident, the man asked Karol to go to the man's house and give him a reward for saving his life, Karol was thrilled and joined the man. Upon reaching the man's house, the man's surprise was a Bag, Karol seemed sad because he was suspecting something good, then the man said "Thanks for saving me, I thought I was toast, you know the brown thing? Anyways please do listen on what my reward is for you" , the man explained that the Bag is a blessed Bag and will protect the wearer no matter what the situation is, Karol did not believe and went home. While walking home dragging the bag, it suddenly went black and Karol here's lots of Growling, then the next thing he knew that the bear came back to fight, but he's not alone, he's got back up! The bears punched Karol like a punching bag, leading him to the ground. He has no choice but to run, he now wears his bag and due to his rush, he left his Hammer behind and continued running. Surprsingly, The Bears came right infront of him, and now the one of the bear is about to uppercut Karol, the Bag glows and unleashed a powerful glowing shield. The bear panicked and punched him right away, but that powerful punch came back to him and pushed the other bears to the ground, and running away, Karol was very shocked, then he remembered that The Man said the " It will Protect The Wearer" 4 Years later Karol has now mastered the Hammer and get the hang of his thrusty Bag. Quotes " Ready for Action! " Taunt: " Beaten by a little punk, HAH! " Joke : " Awsome fact: Spongebob is actually rectangle, so...... OUR CHILDHOOD IS A LIE!!!! " " The name's Karol, Dont forget it! " " Bleep, Bloop, Blaap " Relations Karol and Aero Foxx are very good friends. Even though Karol destroyed his door, Aero stole his pie , they always forgive each other ASAP.